


New Glasses

by moirasrosesroses



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Glasses, M/M, Silly Roleplaying, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moirasrosesroses/pseuds/moirasrosesroses
Summary: David has to get glasses and isn't thrilled about the idea. Patrick, as always, tries to make him feel better.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	New Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by Dan Levy's new eyewear line and wondered what would happen if David had to get glasses in the Schitt's Creek universe. 
> 
> The thing I appreciate about David and Patrick is their mutual need to conquer problems together, but sometimes make mistakes, even if it's small.

“How did it go?” Patrick asked into his phone. He had been waiting for David to call ever since David had left the store an hour ago. 

“I need  _ glasses _ ,” David said emphatically into Patrick’s ear. 

Patrick took a deep breath and tried his best to keep his husband calm. “Well, we thought that might be the case,” he tried gently. 

“No,” David said shortly. “ _ You _ thought that might be the case. I thought I was blessed with perfect vision and the optometrist would tell me that too and that this was just some cosmic fluke. But of course, like almost everything else in life, my eyes have failed me.” 

Patrick sighed and rubbed his eyes with his forefinger and thumb. “David, you had to know this was a possibility. All of the headaches,” he started, thinking back to the evening prior when David seemed to barely be able to function. “And the other night you were practically holding your book to your nose.” 

Silence greeted him from the other end and Patrick knew that David didn’t want to admit he was right. “Glasses just don’t go with  _ me _ ,” he said eventually.

“I bet you look handsome as ever in them,” Patrick growled softly into the phone trying his best to make David feel more comfortable, but he had no doubt that what he said was true.

“They are  _ incorrect _ ,” David emphasized. “Incorrect with everything I own!”

“Have you picked out frames yet?” Patrick asked, trying to keep the conversation light. “How do you know they won’t go?” 

“I’m perusing their ‘fashion’ selection now,” David said flatly. “Which looks like it came from a department store,” he whispered into the phone.

“Do you want my help picking out frames?” Patrick tried. 

“Uh, Mr. Straight-Leg-Denim? No, thank you,” David replied sarcastically. 

Patrick laughed quietly to himself until a new, more concerning thought struck him. “Are you sure you should be driving home? I can come get you.”

“I drove myself here just fine,” David defended. “I’m not completely inept!”

“Okay,” Patrick conceded. “I didn’t mean that you were. I was just worried about you.” 

“I know,” David said softly. “I’m sorry,” he continued quickly. “The eye… person is coming over to help me. I’ll see you back at the store. Love you.”

“When do your frames come in?” Patrick asked hesitantly as he watched David squint at a receipt he was trying to read.

David turned to see what he assumed was Patrick’s earnest face staring at him from across the store. “A week,” he replied shortly. 

Patrick nodded as he took in the information. “So, I’ll just be doing the driving until then, I think,” he noted certainly. 

David set the receipt down and made a show of rolling his eyes at which Patrick could only chuckle into his clipboard. 

“Do you have a picture of the frames you picked out?” Patrick tried once again to broach the subject even though David had seemed determined to avoid it. 

Grimacing at the thought, David finally pulled his phone from his pocket. Patrick watched as David seemingly flipped through an endless series of photos on his phone. “How many glasses did you try on?” he chuckled as he crossed the store to where David stood at the register. 

“All of them,” David said seriously, finally finding the picture he was looking for and holding it up for Patrick to see. 

“David,” Patrick gushed. “You look…” he started. He was trying to make his reaction not come across as condescending or insincere especially since what he was about to say was completely honest. “David, you look somehow as sexy, if not sexier, in those,” he said as he looked at the thick, black frames with the slightly square shape to the lens that accentuated David’s thick eyebrows. 

“Didn’t your youth pastor teach you not to lie,” David smirked, now feeling slightly better at Patrick’s clearly genuine reaction. 

“I’m not lying, David!” Patrick promised. “You look handsome as ever.” He found David’s hand on the counter and gave it a light squeeze. 

“So you like the aging professor look?” David continued to tease him. 

Patrick’s expression lightened instantly at David’s words. “Must be a new kink of mine,” he retorted quickly with a small shrug. 

David’s eyes lit up as his mouth opened in a small gasp. “Patrick! I just meant it in the general sense, not as a kink!” He watched, pleased with himself, as a blush crossed Patrick’s face. 

“Tsk,” was all Patrick could seem to say as he turned away. “I should probably…” he began, picking up his clipboard, “keep doing this.” He tried to make a graceful exit from behind the counter but his elbow was caught by David who abruptly stopped him and turned him around.

“I can be the sexy professor,” David growled into Patrick’s ear and shimmying his shoulders trying to gauge his reaction.

“David,” Patrick implored softly and then suddenly stiffened as he saw a guest approaching their front door. “I should get back to cataloging the moisturizers…” Patrick grinned at David as the bell above the front door rang. 

“Suit yourself,” David shrugged with a sly grin. 

“David,” Patrick scolded. “You actually have to  _ wear _ the glasses consistently in order for your eyes to adjust. Remember what the optometrist said?” he tried to be gentle, but this was the fifth time he had walked in on David sans glasses. Granted, David had only had them hardly more than a day, but he seemed to not be able to keep them on longer than a few minutes before they were tucked away in pocket or set on a random shelf.

“The weight of the world is on my nose,” David complained while rubbing the bridge of his nose as if to emphasize the problem. “And it’s a very expensive nose,” he frowned. 

“I know you don’t want to wear them, but it’ll get better,” Patrick promised, trying not to sound too much like a parent, but occasionally David needed a push in the right direction in order for him to take care of himself. “You wear sunglasses all the time,” he noted. 

“Oh, will it get better, beholder of perfect sight? Have you had to wear a lot of glasses?” David retorted sharply. David paused and looked at the ceiling letting the words linger longer than he intended. “Okay,” he said softly, still looking at the ceiling of their shop and biting his lips. He couldn’t look at what he assumed was Patrick’s hurt face. “That was harsher than I meant it. I just find the whole imagery behind glasses disturbing. On me.”

Patrick hadn’t let the words hurt him, he knew David hadn’t meant it. Instead, he cupped David’s head in his hands and gently moved David’s head to face him. “I know. Reese doesn’t put glasses on to look hot,” Patrick chuckled slightly. “But that’s a ridiculous trope and you know it,” he countered.

“Mmm,” David nodded in reluctant agreement. 

“Life is not a romantic comedy, but I’m just a boy, standing in front of boy, asking him to wear his glasses,” Patrick smiled, pleased at himself that he had been able to pull out a line from one of David’s favorite films. 

“How  _ dare _ you use Julia against me?” David smirked in faux offense, but nodded anyway under Patrick’s gaze. “Mmm,” he conceded eventually. “I’ll will wear the glasses,” he promised. 

“You had me at ‘glasses’,” Patrick’s said, trying to say it with a serious face, but his smile gave him away. He was secretly impressed with himself that he was able to remember any of the lines from films David had watched over and over during their relationship. 

David finally smiled his crooked smile and rolled his eyes at his husband’s attempt to cheer him up. “I’ll wear them with  _ reluctantly _ ,” David specified, taking his glasses from where he had set them on the shelf.

“As long as you wear them,” Patrick said, kissing his nose. David’s small smile letting him feel more at ease. “And I promise you look handsome as ever.”

“Maybe you  _ do _ need your vision checked,” David teasingly grimaced, letting Patrick move his hands around his waist. 

“I’m the beholder of perfect vision, remember?” Patrick grinned. 

“Okay, well, apparently you are blind when it comes to me,” David mused.

“Trust me, David. And keep the glasses on this time,” he reminded him as he turned to walk away and back to the storeroom.

“You know, David, you could help me sweep the floors,” Patrick suggested loudly in the direction of the back room. David had curiously tried to absent himself from their usual cleaning routine. 

“Just packing up!” David called from the back. 

Patrick shook his head and continued sweeping the floor, resigned to the fact that he would be finishing this task himself. 

“All set,” David grinned walking from the storeroom, glasses firmly on his nose and bag in hand. 

“What did you have to pack up?” Patrick asked trying to recall what David might have brought with him to work. 

“Some supplies I need for a project,” David said, brushing off the question with a wave of his hand. “The ones I went to buy this afternoon. Ready to go, my sexy man?” he asked with a crooked grin and cocking his head.

“W-what?” Patrick snorted. “Where is that coming from?”

“Just wondering if you’re ready to go,” David said innocently, walking his fingers up Patrick’s arms to his shoulders. 

“Let me put the broom away,” Patrick returned David’s grin with a small smile of his own. “Then I’m ready,” he continued, walking behind the counter and tucking the broom in the storage room. Grabbing his phone and keys from the counter, he followed David out the door to their car. 

“I noticed you kept your glasses on all day today,” Patrick mentioned nonchalantly as he unlocked the car door. 

“Hmm,” David smirked. “Well, I just had this thought that I would never get used to them if I kept taking them off.”

Patrick laughed as he started the car. “That’s smart,” he said, waiting as David buckled his seat belt. 

“Plus, there’s this one guy who said they looked nice on me, so I thought I’d give them a chance,” David casually mentioned. 

“Sounds like a pretty smart guy,” Patrick observed with a smirk.

“Usually,” David said, enjoying their banter and gazing out the window and thankful for Patrick’s steady encouragement. He watched out the window as they passed a girl riding her bike, a woman mowing her lawn, and a man washing his car. 

“Anything on your mind?” Patrick asked as they pulled in their driveway, curious as to why David had stayed mostly silent on their drive home.

“Just thinking about how I might repay that really smart person I know,” David said getting out of the car. 

“You could always make him dinner,” Patrick suggested. “Or clean up the dishes.” 

“Why would I do that when I went out and got him a little present?” David shrugged, unlocking the door and stepping into their living room. 

“A present?” Patrick asked surprised. “What did you get me?”

“Who says it’s for you?” David teased, plucking at the corners of Patrick’s shirt. 

Patrick snorted. “Okay, David,” he chuckled as he walked into the kitchen to start dinner.

Waiting until Patrick was in the kitchen and couldn’t see what he was doing, he crept up the stairs to their bedroom. Grabbing one of Patrick’s button down shirts from his closet, he pulled out the grey and black plaid suit coat he had found at the thrift store. 

“What are you doing?” Patrick called out without looking up from the carrot he was chopping. 

“What are  _ you _ doing, young man?” David smoothly from the doorway to the kitchen. 

Patrick instantly looked up and dropped the knife on the counter. “Wh-?” he started, his hand covering his mouth. “What is- where did you get that, David?”

“That’s ‘Professor Rose’ to you,” David teased from the door way. 

Patrick’s mouth formed into a small “oh” as he crossed his arms in front of him and glanced down. Trying to hold back a chuckle, he asked, “Is this because I said you look like a sexy professor in your glasses?”

“Don’t you like it?” David asked, almost feeling insulted at Patrick’s reaction.

“I just think you don’t look like ‘Professor Rose’,” Patrick muttered out, fearing his reaction had hurt David.

“You think I don’t look like a professor?” David asked, mouth agape. 

“I just think you don’t look like yourself,” Patrick said honestly. “It’s not…” he paused. “It’s just not you.”

“You don’t think I could be a professor?” David retorted, slightly insulted. 

“No, no!” Patrick tried to correct. “No, I just don’t think that ‘Professor Rose’ would dress like this.”

“Is that so?” David crossed his arm, his face twitching into a half frown. 

“David, you are the only person I have met who can do anything they put their mind to. If you say you’re going to do it, then I know you will,” Patrick tried again, hoping he wasn’t further insulting David. “So if you wanted to be ‘Professor Rose,’ I have no doubt you could. And this just doesn’t seem like- like you.” 

David puckered his lips and tried to let Patrick’s words ease his gut reaction that was churning with unintended hurt. 

“I’m sorry, David,” Patrick said quickly. “Really, I’m sorry. This was a nice gesture,” he waved his hand in David’s direction. “And it’s really sweet that you would indulge me like this,” he continued rapidly. “I know we haven’t really tried roleplaying, but I like the idea a lot,” he felt like he was just spewing out a stream of consciousness trying to make up for his reaction. 

“Mhmm,” David nodded, realizing he needed to stop Patrick’s rambling. He knew Patrick and he knew he would never purposefully try and hurt his feelings. “It’s okay,” David said softly. “I’m not upset.”

“Sorry, David,” Patrick mumbled again. 

“It’s really okay,” David promised as he crossed the kitchen to where Patrick stood at the counter. “It was just a mistake - me trying this.”

“No, not that,” Patrick said quickly. “It was just a surprise. And- and it wasn’t you,” he muttered, welcoming David into his space and appreciating David’s soft touch up his waist, over his ribs, and to his shoulders. 

“I don’t fantasize about being with anyone but you,” Patrick tried to explain again. 

“Is that so?” David smirked, softly rubbing Patrick’s shoulders. 

“I think you already knew that,” Patrick scoffed softly. “I can’t believe you willingly went into a thrift store for me.”

“Mmm,” David nodded in agreement. “That’s how much I love you,” he said as he leaned down to kiss Patrick’s neck. 

“Ouch!” Patrick yelled suddenly, holding his eye. 

“What!” David said abruptly, withdrawing suddenly to try and see what was wrong. 

Patrick laughed softly. “I think your glasses poked my eye,” he couldn’t stop himself laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation.

David’s mouth fell open. “Are you okay?” he asked worriedly. 

“I’m fine,” Patrick promised, blinking rapidly and trying to wave off David’s worry. 

David covered his mouth with his hand. “Patrick, I’m sorry,” David mumbled through his fingers. 

“It was more surprising than painful,” Patrick explained. 

Feeling slightly less foolish, David made a subtle motion to resume what he was trying to do in the first place. 

“David,” Patrick stopped him, putting his hand on David’s chest. 

David glanced down at Patrick, worry etched in his face. 

“Take the glasses off first,” Patrick grinned. 


End file.
